In recent years, information processing devices having verbal communication functions, such as so-called smartphones, have started spreading widely.
In an information processing device having such a verbal communication function, an earpiece microphone (an earphone integrated with a microphone) that enables hearing of received speech voice and collection of emitted speech voice is employed.
FIG. 16 shows an example of a general earpiece microphone that is currently spread (hereinafter referred to as the conventional earpiece microphone 100).
As shown in FIG. 16, in the conventional earpiece microphone 100, an earphone unit 101 for listening to received speech voice and a microphone 102A for collecting emitted speech voice are provided separately from each other. The earphone unit 101 is designed to be wearable in an ear of a wearer H, and includes a speaker for outputting received speech voice. In this earpiece microphone 100, an on-cord housing 102 is formed on the cord for transmitting signals to the earphone unit 101, and the microphone 102A is formed in this on-cord housing 102.
In the conventional earpiece microphone 100 having the above structure, speech voice emitted from the wearer (the speaker) reaches the microphone 102A via the outside (the external air), and is then collected.